Philisian
Race Creator: burp_eluf (yim) Want to play this? Contact the race creator for additional information given to only the race players! History Philisans were human at the start, and to some extent still very much are. They got their start when the Engaluu, which in the language of energy means one who has power and uses it for good, got a bit carried away while messing and dealing with light and life energy of Faerune. A bad experiment going wrong, he managed to implode his body. What was left, was a giant ball of pure energy containing his spirit and consciousness. The scientist had a pregnant wife, Co'rina, with him during the experiment that caused him to implode. His son, Eluf, was affected in the womb and was born with blue skin. The wife was also effected, and her skin also changed as well as any in their unclaimed village. The mother remained accepting of the child, as blue skin was certainly the least of her concerns when her husband was now an orb. A family friend, Philis, stepped in to take on the role of the father, breadwinner, and eventually the king. The now-orb Engaluu over time would begin to push his resulting energy through the lands of Faerune to see what it may do to the land, to see if it may help the land, to his dismay the same result occurred to some humans that changed just like his son. Some were frightened at this, and would either try to hide their skin, but eventually becoming an outcast among human families. Eluf, when he got older and the blue skinned people around the world were starting to be more common, had the task to bring the blue people, to a home, where they could live as their own people and far away from places that may shun them. It was years before the colony would flourish and with it came their own culture. One thing that would stand out in them, is that they where very peaceable and morally upright with one another. Closing themselves off from the world was happenstance and they suffer for it by being naive to the world outside of their colony. At this moment in time, they are trying to work their way back into the societies of Faerune. Eluf and a few others have started to branch out, and bring information back to the colony, for knowledge and understanding. Philisian Colony The Engaluu sent out Eluf and other philisians to settle in an area, just north of the former Yeux Rouge region. Crystals of Enga were placed into the land where they made their stake. The colony is not that big, and things especially saturated with Enga (the light/life energy) would take on a blue hue. The infrastructure is simple, with homes built of wood and stone. White stone or granite was used to construct a shrine to their, now deemed creator: the Engaluu, where he could reside and bring his power to the people, for guidance and energy. It was very important to them that the Engaluu be close, as their function relies on the energy he provides, a side effect of their change. They can only get so much from the crops grown on their Enga-infused land. The Shrine is built as a dias, steps leading up to a flat surface, in the middle of which a mantle was constructed in the shape of a 20ft wide square. Two philisians, dressed in white full amour, would stand on each side of the stairs to guard the Engaluu even when he is not necessarily around. The Barrier If you can see it, the barrier surrounding the village portion of the colony is light blue. Surrounding farmlands are out of the barrier's range. On first touch it lights up from the source point, alerting the villagers to the visitor and someone should be around to investigate. If the visitor remains ignorant and touches the barrier again they will suffer a knock back. The warnings get progressively worse and can at worse char a person's skin. To pass it: You must be accompanied by a philisian, and enga (the energy) is placed as an essence over the visitor to allow passage. It is highly encouraged that you rp this out with a player character Philisian and not an NPC. Philisians are friendly, but wary still (at this time) of outsiders just waltzing into their encampment. Without a guide: 'The barrier around the Philisian colony can'' be destroyed by any means of magic or physical attack. Roll 3d20: If you get two rolls above 10, you can then penetrate with a d100 attack with 50+ cancels the barrier. Don't feel like rolling? Please request Eluf to be present to act as defense. '' Culture Lifestyle Most philisians are farmers or other trade skills, that are used to provide for their families. Their main goal is to help others, and bring postive light to others, and sometimes work is required to make this so. The Engaluu ''"One who has power and uses it for good." Lufia was a man devoted to his family and his work. He studied power, in this case energy from lay lines in Faerune and in the process mixed what he deemed life and light energy together. The result was catastrophic and he all but lost his life to it. His figure was gone, he imploded and what was left of him remained in the form of a glowing ball of this energy he had accidentially created. Using his language, it was dubbed Enga, and he was the Engaluu. The Engaluu lives in the sky, some may call it a star. There are many mysteries surrounding him and his presence. He had been seen at some point or another as a having taken a humanoid form, but he is unable to traverse in it and is rooted to the spot. His position to the Philisians is as their creator and to some extent their life source. They need his radiant energy to survive and in that respect they have a following devoted to him and his will of morales that are to be followed. He is no god, but they see him as one. The Balancer The Philisians are a controlled race; they follow whatever the balancer has instructed them to do. It is very important that they have a balancer. The Balancer is a term used and title given to the person that controls the whole mood and morale standing of the race. The title also warrants some leadership privileges, much like a senator or ambassador. He is usually respected by other Philsians, and most will carry out the chosen's wishes. The balancer is usually, but does not always have to be, a Philisian, or even a living creature. The only significance behind being a Philisian being the balancer is that there is a direct line of connective energy between the race and the engaluu. How is the balancer determined? He or she is determined by who carries the Balancer Stone, which is a white stone the size of a small grapefruit. ''This position can only be obtained in rp, as there will ever only be a single balancer in play normally.'' If a race outside of the philisians gets hold of the stone, they can use the stone to wield and use the philisian to their deeds. Philsians may also take on the skin color of the one who holds the balancer stone. If the balancer is not a Philisian, they lose their connection to the engaluu, meaning they lose all the powers, and they are not able to have access to any help from the engaluu. They do not take on the form of the one carrying the balancer stone; such as if a fish somehow got a hold of the stone, they would not turn into a fish though will take on the skin color and they would certainly start behaving like one on a mental state! If the stone is buried then they would become placid as dirt and their skin would reflect it. '''Non-living vs Living Balancers: The Balancing stone will always be more preferant toward living and if touched by both will always respond to the living, breathing, one. The (Default) Moral Code "To bring positive light, when things go dark." #No divorce, unless one has committed adultery. #No stealing. #Do not kill, without just cause. #No Lying #Treat others with as much respect as possible. #Help those in need, Either by automatically helping, or waiting to be asked. (Some may not help, until they are asked, as in the sense to not offend, or be in the way) #Defense over Offense #Listen to the balancer and the Speaker of the engaluu. Help them as needed. #Respect and honor the Engaluu. #Work hard, at whatever your skills may have. These morale codes are used in determining, if a Philisians skin color is red or blue. They are based on actions, not emotions. If you live against the code, then more then likely you would be what is considered a evil Philisian(red). The way a Philisian acts and lives their lives, determines their color. There are other factors that aid to the color of a Philisians skin, such as elements, for instance, Natlans are green, and they focus more on nature energy. They to however can be ‘red’ due to their actions. As of now there are only three colors a Philisian can be and that is Blue(Philisian), Green(Natlans), and red(evil Philisian/Natlan. There are plots in the works to develop more colors at the moment. If these laws are broken, the engaluu and balancer may punish with either evaporation, taking away skills, hard labor. Ultimately, it is based on the situation The Dursta Like many things there is an opposing force to the Philisian way of life and their beloved Engaluu. The Dursta is this force. The villain of their ways the Dursta was born from greed and jealousy over Lufia's success. He is the leader of the "Reds", the name for those red-skinned Philisians who do not share in the Engaluu's will. The balancer stone was created to deal with this problem, and while Reds can happen, they are rare so long as the holder of the balancer stone is "right and good". Strengths and Weaknesses Philisians are very much dependant the Enga energy they survive on. Long hours of time in water can cause a Philisian to go into shock, as their energy is akin to lightning to some degree, and therefore would not interact very well with water. Some have a higher tolerance than others for it. Worse if the water makes contact with blood. Philisians are of human origin and this is a fact that needs to be remembered, as they can be subject to same wounds and infections. Removing their Enga does not make them human. **All other weaknesses recorded elsewhere** Features They have blue thick skin that helps contain the Enga inside of them. Eye color is either blue or white. Hair color can be many varieties with black being the most common. Philisian skin is a little tougher than human skin. Age 1-200 Height 5 foot Max Weight 120-230lbs Diet High in energy foods, such as fruits and vegetables. They also eat, just about anything else, that is in the normalcy of foods. Breeding Like a human, except the child is blue, and infused with enga. Like normal, both parents give traits, so if a mother or father is non philisian, a child may not always be philisian. Extra *Philisians have white blood. En'tigam Philisians have an additional organ in their system that recieves and processes the Enga, moving the energy around the system. It is called the En'tigam and sits behind the navel. It is autonomous. Philisians can produce some energy on their own through a diet of high energy foods, but it will not be enough to live on indefinitely. High energy foods do not produce enough Enga, if at all, and so the majority of their needs in this aspect relies on the Engaluu. Memory Stones Blue skin and an extra organ isn't the only changes that popped up when Philisians were created. They lacked the ability to connect their short and long term memories. A solution was found in the adaption of using crystals (referred to as "stones") as a holder of information they can draw on. So, when a Philisian reaches their first year they are endowed with a memory stone. This stone is specially selected and enchanted to hold memories. Some believe it may be another form of control by the Engaluu, but this is uncertain. Many Philisians forget they even have the stone within them, especially since they are so young when they get it. The Ceremony Only ceremony masters* can make the stones fitting for use. A special crystal is selected and placed into a basin of blood and then further infused with Enga. After an enchantment is placed upon it in order to store memories, it will then be inserted into the child's abdomen where it will be held in place by sitting within a fleshy sack that mysteriously exists with seemingly no other purpose. *This requires permissed knowledge. Resources Dice play can make the playing of a Philisian a bit easier but is not a requirement. Even if you won't be using dice, consider the'' valuable'' information presented here while playing your own Philisian. Developing Your Philisian Class Not all Philisians are combative, and if yours will not be (or not be at start), but if they are, these are the choices the Philisians are usually part of. The skill classes are self explanitory, but a general summary is provided. In addition to these skill classes, all philisians are trades/farm people. See Culture above. (*descriptions in works*) Roll a d6 for skill class. #Mage {Exceptional energy users. May not necessarily be capable of taking on a physical natured fight. #Battle Mage {Lucky people who are naturally adept at mastering both warrior and mage skills to be sturdy opponents. #Warrior {The classic soldier sort, handling one or two handed weaponry. Maces, sheilds, lances, swords, etc. #Assassin {Focused on being light on their feet and the use of lighter, smaller, weaponry. Knife-throwers, typicallly. #Influencer {These people have a special knack at pursuasion, with aid of their own energy they can make people uncomfortable (or comfortable) by calling attention to their own inner thoughts and feelings. #Emisen(influencer and warrior) {Another cross class option. Sturdy combatants who usually play mind games with their opponents. Powerset Philisians powers do have to be learned, with training, and only certain philisians are given the right to use them. Mostly all their power is related to powers used in elements. Raising Energy is required for all spells and conjuring from elements that are from around the worlds of Faerune. The Philsians language is used for the conjuring the spells, but do not have to be said, it can be inwardly. You can train to use all powers, but when starting out, you may want to roll, to see a power that is given. Roll d8, for one given power. 1. Fir’menta: Fire Spell. Conjuring energy from the core of Faerune, to create fire balls, and waves. 2. En’lita: Sun Spell or Light spell. Using the light of the sun to cause burns and blindness. Uses the sun’s energy, may not be as strong during the night. Can Cause 2nd to 3rd degree burns. 3. Ga’lect: Energy Shield. Can be used as a single shield. A energy force field around the body. Circular or clinging to the frame. 4. Da’ent: Energy spells through weapon. Raising the energy level, and pushing the energy through the sword/weapon. Da’ent Fir’menta, for a flame over sword. The same for other spells. 5. Serbloa: A spell that causes a enemy to slow their movements, or make slower decisions. Can also be done to slow a portion of the body. 6. Le’ah: Healing the thick skin to close small wounds on the thick skin of philisians. 7. Flight: not a spoken spell, but energy can be used to fly. 8. Lev'itra: Levitating Objects to be moved or thrown. Negative Energy Power. Ne'gat: A negative energy Blast. A blast of red energy is hurlted toward a enemy causing physical pain to the area, capable of knocking one, off their feet. Energy Use (Spellwork) You can do a single daily roll of a D100 dice, to determine, how much energy you can use for spellwork. : Lets say, you roll a 57, Until the next day, you will only have 57 points of energy to use. '' As the philisian trains, and learns spells, you can determine how much a spell costs by rolling a D12 dice. : ''Lets say you train for firmenta the fire spell, then you would simply roll the d12 and get a 5. Five would be the cost of energy it would take to cast, which would leave you with 52 points, using the continued example. Once you run out of energy, your body will shut down and freeze. Grape jucie and other healings, will help them get out of this state. Damage Taking 100hp is a good starting number for your Philisian that works well in most BU battles. This system works in conjunction with or separate from dice battles. Simply: Roll a D20 any time an attack is made that cuts your character. Deduct that from the 100hp. *100hp is representative of your energy, rather than your life. Less energy you have, the less spell attacks you'll be capable of doing. *When you get to 0, your body will shut down and freeze, the Philisian can potentially bleed out. **If wounds are left untreated 3 days of bleeding will cause them to die (shorter if the wounds are larger, of course). Category:Races